


Erato

by GigerET



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigerET/pseuds/GigerET
Summary: 厄剌托underage预警
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 英米
Kudos: 5





	Erato

亚瑟·柯克兰已经注意到这个少年了。

按常理推算，这概率显然不算太高。光球和射灯尽数聚焦在了台上，面前昏暗的舞池里人影绰绰，有人唱有人跳有人哭有人笑，也有人疯狂嘶吼着亚瑟·柯克兰的名。一片的嘈杂与混乱。

可是亚瑟实在不能不注意到他。年轻人戴着洋基的棒球帽，鼻梁上架着一副无框眼镜，穿着印着切格瓦拉头像的红色卫衣，下身套着一条洗得发白的牛仔裤，看上去活脱脱一个中学生。离成年都尚有一段时光，更遑论二十一岁的法定饮酒年龄，也不知道他是靠什么非法手段取得了酒吧门口保安的信任混了进来，而后就那样安静乖巧地站在角落。

他的目光璀璨又明亮，犹如追随弥赛亚的信徒，虔诚而狂热。可惜台上之人究竟不是纯洁高尚的受膏者。不过忘却这一点倒也不算十分致命。亚瑟·柯克兰偶尔也会良心发现大发慈悲，身体力行善意提醒。

譬如眼下。

低沉的尾音从喉咙深处滚出，舞台中央的英俊男人眯起眼睛，握住麦克风架，随着渐渐止息的鼓点极尽温柔地舔舐起嘴边的话筒来。人满为患的酒吧只剩吊诡的死寂，湿润粘糯的喘息声回荡在充满酒精的空气里，敲打撕扯着每一个目瞪口呆的歌迷的神经。总有一些人率先回过神来，迸发出山呼海啸般的尖叫喝彩。而后更多的人加入欢呼，声浪一阵高过一阵，此起彼伏。

亚瑟·柯克兰张开双臂，如同凯旋式上的君主，坦然自若地接受着众人的顶礼膜拜。他倨傲地抬起眼睛，看向舞池一处不起眼的角落，微微扬起嘴角。迷途的羔羊希企神谕的鼓舞，为得指点它亦需要在德尔斐进献自己。胆战者因此无缘仪式，只有英勇之人才被允许踏入神庙。

过来。他做着口型无声蛊惑，过来，好孩子。

他慧眼识人，得到启示的少年果然不负所托。那张漂亮脸蛋上带着与年纪相符的羞涩稚嫩，可他的所作所为却是如此胆大包天。他敏捷地跳上自己面前的高桌，然后大步流星跨向身旁客人的那一张，然后下一张，再下一张，踢翻一个又一个酒瓶，惹来一句又一句咒骂，终于来到舞台正前方。他咬了咬嘴唇，在台上之人沉默却热烈的怂恿下飞身跃上舞台，一头扑进对方怀中。

在众人的惊呼声中他被扑倒在地，始作俑者居高临下跨坐在亚瑟·柯克兰的身上，由于背光表情暧昧不可辨，可是失措的呼吸到底出卖了自己，年上者狡猾世故，抬手摩挲对方的脸颊，另一只手状似无心地掐了掐少年柔软的腰肢，然后顺着腰线滑向牛仔裤的边缘，满意又怜惜地看着对方强忍惊慌的颤栗模样, 于悄无声息间掌握主动。

自己的性器正在充血，紧身皮裤桎梏着它的勃起。他半坐起身，贴在少年的滚烫的脸颊，于耳边悄声说。我的演出还没结束。但这最后一首歌是二重唱，我一人无法完成，因此需要你的帮助。

少年因这番话转过脸看向他，镜片后宝蓝的眼睛满是氤氲雾气，唇齿开合，未发一语却能清晰吞吐情欲。于是亚瑟·柯克兰从善如流，将沉默当作默许，牵住少年的手引向他同样难以自持的胯间。隔着牛仔裤的抚慰令少年喟叹，但人人都心知肚明这是九牛一毛难解饥渴。

亚瑟·柯克兰把失去支撑浑身瘫软的少年抱在怀里，摘下他的眼镜，给予温柔一吻，然后解开他的皮带拉开他的拉链再拽下他的内裤，少年那形状挺直漂亮的性器就此暴露在舞台之上，又被男人握在手中悉心地套弄起来。他恰有分寸拿捏着少年坚挺却又脆弱的欲望，心安理得地听着少年一声高过一声的哀喘，这性器的端顶因背德羞耻的快感和刺激而分泌透明的黏液，在舞台灯光的照射下点点晶莹。

他把少年推倒，看着对方双膝酸软半跪在地却无意识地抬起腰蹭着自己的胯部，便情不自禁地发出怜爱又促狭的笑声，于是弯下腰，摁住半跪在地的少年的后颈又强迫他抬起下巴看向台下观众，而后物尽其用，捡起被早已退场的鼓手随意扔在地板上的鼓棒，一寸又一寸挤入少年的禁地，极富耐心地开垦扩张着。

少年绯红着眼角，破碎的呻吟是让人欲罢不能的曲调。亚瑟、亚瑟……他带着哭腔勉强喊着对方的名，声嘶力竭与高唱朋克摇滚之后毫无二致，他的演绎尽善尽美全心投入。……帮帮我，请帮帮我。

不知餍足的绝不止少年一人，亚瑟·柯克兰亦有索有求，于是长驱直入攻城掠池。这长时间持续不断的剧痛伴着灭顶的快感顺着骶骨一路蜿蜒而上，激得少年几度痉挛，眼神涣散，终于滴下泪来。无法对焦的双眼看向台下，那些疯狂的歌迷们面容模糊不堪，有如被钓上岸的海鲈鱼一样无谓地张合着嘴巴，他的耳边除了自己的剧烈心跳与粘腻的呻吟别无他音。可就在被灭顶欢愉淹没失去意识前，他听见亚瑟·柯克兰低沉温和的嗓音，在自己的耳畔哼着那首成名情歌。

致我独一无二的爱，阿尔弗雷德。

少年衣冠不整独自一人站在舞台上，透过沾着些许雾气的镜片看向狂欢盛宴后的静默与狼藉。

酒吧里的桌椅东倒西歪，破碎的酒瓶还不停往外渗着黄褐色的液体，只有空气的温度还未曾冷却，刺鼻的烟酒分子粘腻的贴在他的衣角和发梢。留下了的都是战败的尸体。可醉生梦死的人们都去了哪里呢？是投降了，还是逃跑了？

他脚下一软，跌坐在地，撞倒了麦克风架。忘记关上的话筒发出了一声撕心裂肺的尖叫。便在那时有不知从何方而来的脚步声在他身后响起，而后由远及近。

那脚步声的主人在他身后弯下腰去，温柔地、虔诚地搂住了他的脖颈。


End file.
